Drabbles of Grim Reapers
by La Souris Noire
Summary: Collection on the different gods of death with various themes and characters.
1. I

Thank you for your interest in these texts. I am a French who tries to translate her texts from French to English. I hope it will be understandable for you English readers.

Thank you again for taking the time to read me.

* * *

Watching people die without having the right to save them was psychologically difficult to bear. This is why all the gods of death who arrived in the reaper's department had to pass a psychological test. Some failed and were directed to a much less demanding administrative service.

Those who passed the test had the right to go on the field to mow. But before, for the most undecided, they were entitled to a day or two of reflection before giving their final decision.


	2. II

Character: Rudgar

* * *

A real bloodshed. Train accidents were never beautiful to see and the number of victims often immense. But this one, because of the nature of the accident, explosion of the locomotive by overheating and followed by the derailment of the cars, was particularly painful with its hundreds of dying victims. Survivors will certainly be a handful.

While his fake was gathering an umpteenth soul, Rudgar watched the cinematic bands rise to the sky. He sighed and lit a cigarette. This drama will be one of his most difficult missions to bear. And certain one of those he will surely never forget.


	3. III

Character: Grell

* * *

Grell had been staring at her for ten minutes. A beautiful red color, an elegant shape, neither too long nor too short, it was perfect for him. Yes, he needed it. But he hesitated. What if it was wrong and he was disappointed then? No, there was no reason. But after that it was for a special occasion so it had to be perfect. What a horrible dilemma!

Oh, and then damn! It was not every day that William agreed to come eat with him so much to pack.

\- It's decided, I take this dress!


	4. IV

Character: Undertaker

* * *

Undertaker was looking at the coffin in which Count Phantomhive's twin was resting. His body was absolutely perfect like that of a human. It was beautiful there is no other word. Holding in one hand a bundle of blackened leaves of notes, on the other hand he passed his hand over the face of the child.

He looked so much like Vincent. His spitting image except for a few small details. If he could bring the spirit of the young Heaven back into his body, he might hope to try another similar experience.

\- Do not worry, Vincent, he said softly. I'll bring you back. And you too, Claudia.


	5. V

Character: Othello

* * *

Othello sighed as he saw the empty cage.

\- Damn, Percy got the trunk.

It was not uncommon for one of the scientist's rats to open the cage door to flee and Othello had to run after him to retrieve it. And sometimes it was not easy. And of course, he was getting garlanded by William who urged him to pay attention to these topics of experiments.

\- How can I find him? the scientist wondered.

Suddenly, he had a shrill cry from Grell's office.

\- Ah, he found Percy.


	6. VI

Character: Sascha

* * *

Sascha had never been a happy boy. He was born into a poor family and had never been very popular with other children because he was too different from them.

Abused and often covered with wounds, he had decided, after a final bullying, to commit suicide by hanging. He thought he was done with his existence and then he woke up and learned what he had become: a god of death.

And he loved his new life far from suffering and loneliness. And, most of all, he loved watching and studying humans.


	7. VII

Character: William

* * *

William had always wondered what made Grell so attracted to him. It must have been said that the first time he noticed that his colleague loved him, he had thought of some joke of dubious taste. But he soon realized that was not the case. And since then, he had wondered about it.

However, he could not understand why and how on this subject. And it was certainly not Grell who was going to help him. So, he just preferred to tell himself that he must have a charm that he ignored and that attracted Grell.


End file.
